The Wedding Games Part 1
by TheCapitol
Summary: Katniss Everdeen thought after the 74th Hungergames that she would live a normal but rich life after she won. But she was majorly wrong. What happens to her? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss Pov:

I wake up screaming and crying, from this terrible dream I just just

had. Peeta runs in quickly asking me what wrong. I tell him it was

just a dream. I'm on train around the districts on the Victor Tour. I

asked him to stay with me, I love Peeta, I don't think he actually

believes me right now, because of all the acting but I do. I want to

get married to him. He's my savior, he everything to me. He's know

everything about me and the pain of the games unlike Gale. We may have

know each other for longer but he and I are just to big fire balls. We

would always fight but me and Peeta, he's all calm and I'm more hyper,

we equal each other.

I know Peeta is to caring for me and would never want to rush anything

or hurt me, so I must make the first move. I lean up and kiss him, he

kisses me back instantly. I grab for his shirt, ripping it off, once I

do that he gives me a very confused look. I keep missing him, grabbing

for his boxers. Now I believe he knows what happening

"Are you sure, you want to do this Katniss?" He says "I don't wanna hurt you"

"I love you" I say "You deserve what you want. Haymitch is right; I

could live a million life times and never deserve you. But I have you

thankfully, so I want to give you what you want and I want more then

ever also"

"Okay." He says "tell me if I go to hard"

He puts off my Capitol night gown, leaving on my lace bra and panties.

He rips off my bra, leaving only my bare chest, nothing much to see

here. He moves his finger down, and after a few minutes of teasing my

clit, he finally rips off my panties, leaving me nude.

I rip his boxer off, he's now is fingering my clit hardly then I cum

all over my self. He knows gently start to stick into my clit...

-(PAGE BREAK)-

I wake up right beside Peeta, were both still nude, it's 10 am in the

morning we have to be out and at breakfast at 11. I wake Peeta up

quickly and drag him to the shower. We take a very quick shower, he

bathing me. I put on some jeans, a lacy shirt with a scarf, and

makeup. Today is district 11, Rue.

When Peeta get out, he asks me...

"Did we really do it last night?"

"Yes" I respond

"So your pregnant?" He says quietly

He almost starts to cry but he comes and kisses me.

"I'm so sorry." He says "it's my fault isn't it"

"No. I'm the one who started it. I love you and I want to be with you." I say

"Let's keep this a secret for now, okay?" I say "and you can teach me

better tonight"

-(PAGE BREAK)-

We just walked into breakfast and sat down. Effie is talking about

today's speeches and stuff, when a wave of sickness hits me. I

instantly run for the bathroom, and make it there just in time. I'm

not even 1 day pregnant and I'm always getting morning sickness. Peeta

comes to see how I'm feeling. I'm feeling fine now.

We give our speeches to district 11, back to the train!

"Katniss, Peeta, where are you going? Remember it's Team game night!

Tonight game is Scrabble." Haymitch says very happy-fully.

"Let's start!" I say eager to kill there butts. Tonight it's Effie and

Haymitch versus me and Peeta.

-(PAGE BREAK)-

We have been playing for 2 hours now, Effie and Haymitch are beating

us, I'm not doing good. All my words are baby related, baby, milk,

cry, etc. Peeta won't let me play anymore works after I almost played

pregnant.

It's finally ended round one. They beat us, 345 to 302. Now to start

round 2, this is worse then the morning sickness.

-(PAGE BREAK)-

It's 2 am in the morning and we are finally finished! They beat us.

I'm so tired. Tomorrow we have to go to district 10.

"Peeta!" I say

"Yes, Katniss" he says

"Come here! Please.." I say

"Yes?" he asks walking into the bathroom.

"I want you to show me how to stand up and pee!" I say eagerly. This

happens to me when I get super tired, I get drunk sorta but not by

alcohol, it's weird.

"Okay, I guess" he says "just stand up over the toilet and pee."

I do what he says and it goes everywhere but it feels so good! He

cleans it up, then he carries me to bed. He lays me down, then he

starts to rub on my clit.

"I hate you" I say laughing at him.

He's teasing me again. After that I fall asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss Update!: Perfectly healthy and is 1 week pregnant.

Peeta POV:

I can't believe that I'm going to be a father! We have finished all the districts and the president party is tonight. Great 5 hours more I can see my favorite "President", Snow.

Katniss has been eating a lot, everyone starting to worry what's going on. And I'm thankfully that were both rich victors, so she can be properly feed during her pregnancy.

"Peeta" Effie says "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure" I say following her to a different room

"I know she's pregnant. How far along is she?" She asks.

"Why do you think that and if so why do you think I'm the father?" I ask.

"Don't be stupid. She loves you. And I know that she only trusts you enough for this to happen" Effie says.

"The Capitol has really spoiled you" I say "and one 1 week"

"Hmm" Effie says. "Okay. Your secret is safe with me."

-(PAGE BREAK)-

"Katniss, how you feeling?" I ask her

"Feeling great for a pregnant 17 year old" she says .

"You ready for the President party tonight? You gotta watch what you eat!"

"I will. And yes" she says

We both get in the shower to get ready for the party at 7; it's 5 currently. I gently wash Katniss' hair. Then the rest of her. Then I wash myself. We get out and I gently dry her off. Slipping on her bra and panties.

She deserves the best, it's all I can do, since she giving me what's I've always wanted. How did this happen? I got the girl of my dreams and she even pregnant with my child.

-(PAGE BREAK)-

"Welcome to the President Party! The party of the year!" Effie says "This is all for you my victors!"

We hold hands while walking thru the crowd. Katniss in a black dress with lace at the top and alittle design. After we walk in Effie goes and talks with her friends. Katniss and I, just go around tasting stuff, since we don't have any Capitol friends.

The dance starts, we decide to dance.

"This is beautiful, I wish District 12 looked this good." I say

"I do too." She says "Maybe we..."

"Excuse me, Katniss, Peeta, this is Plutarch Heavensbee, the new Head Gamemaker." Effie says

"May I?" He says.

"Sure" I say

Katniss POV:

"That was very brave of you volunteering for your sister last year." He says

"Is that why your here?" I ask

"Yes. I volunteered; just like you. I'm here to make the games mean something." He says

Fireworks behind me goes off.

"The president welcome. I'll see you soon" he says then leaves.

I meet back up with Peeta.

-(PAGE BREAK)-

Effie POV:

"How are we going to do it now? She's pregnant!" I say

"I don't know. Our current option is still the best one!" Plutarch says

"We may be the spoiled Capitol citizens but me and you are not baby killers!" I say dramatically.

"Let's still go thru with the idea, and then once they about to start, we should say she's pregnant." He says

"That may just work!" I say

-(PAGE BREAK)-

Katniss POV:

"We're on our way home to District 12, our home!" I say to Peeta

"Yes we are! So about the pregnancy, I was thinking" he says

He gets down on one knee, "Katniss Everdeen, I've loved you since I've saw you, I still do, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will!" I say crying emotionally.

He slips on the ring, pure gold, with a big diamond in the middle, and emeralds on the side.

I said yes so loudly, Haymitch and Effie though something was wrong. Then they looked down at my finger.

"Well congratulations both of you" Haymitch says.

"Congratulations, both of you!" Effie says too eagerly

"This is good, maybe we could have them react it for the cameras. Make the Capitol love them more?" Haymitch says

"Well goodnight, I'm sleepy. I feel so fat!" I say walking to the bed." I say

They both leave and it's just me and Peeta in the room again. I know the dresser has countless numbers of night gowns in it but I just put off my clothes and get in bed, bare. It feels so good on my body, the warm fuzzy blanket against my bare body.

Peeta gets in right beside me. He kissed my stomach then me. We said our goodnight a then feel asleep. We should be home tomorrow!

-(PAGE BREAK)-

Plutarch POV:

"She's not who, they think she is. Mockingjay? Shes a beacon of hope, she must be killed." President Snow says.

"I agree she should die, but in the right way. Moves and countermoves" I say

The Rebellion has begun; there is no turning back.


	3. Chapter 3

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Katniss Update!: 2 weeks pregnant! And engaged! span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Katniss POV: span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I wake up in my own bed, without Peeta but with a note. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""emDear Katniss,em/span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" em/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I thought you would be more comfortable in your own bed, But if you want to sleep with me, I'm always at my house. Feel free to come over. I love you. Hope to see you soon! ~Peetaem/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"P.s. How you feeling? "em/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" em/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I get up out of my bed, I slip on some jeans, and a jacket with a scarf, then i finished getting ready to go to Peeta's house. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It's cold outside together, I feel like a elephant walking, I feel so heavy. I get to Peeta's front door and open it. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hello?" I say unzipping my boots and taking them off. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Katniss! How are you feeling?" Peeta says. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I feel heavy. What are you doing?" I ask.span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh, I'm just watching tv. The Capitol gets some many channels!" He says. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Wow. That's nice I guess" I say span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Come lay down I don't bite" he says span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I finished taking off my boots, my jacket, and finally my scarf. I'm only have on jeans on a white lacy shirt. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I lay down beside him putting my head on his shoulder. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Peeta" I say. span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yes?" He responds span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Don't you think that we should move in together? Since we're engaged and I'm pregnant with your child" I say.span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sure. But how do you think Gale will take it?" He asks span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""No clue. But we always have security. The Capitol won't let there victors die by a citizen. That will make them look weak." I say. "Should I tell him?" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""If you trust him enough, then yes." Peeta says "When do you think we should get married?" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I don't know I think we should talk to Haymitch and Effie about it" I say. "All I know is we better have it before I become a even bigger." span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Your only becoming bigger because your pregnant." He says.span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-(Page Break)-span/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"We walk over to Haymitch's house and open the door. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""Haymitch" I yell "Haymitch" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""What!" He yells back finally div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""We need to talk" Peeta says. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"We find him in his living room.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""You sober enough to be helpful and understanding?" Peeta asks.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""Yes, what is it?" he says looking around spotting my ring. "What are you going to tell me? Is that you too are engaged for real?" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""That's part" I say. "The other part is I'm pregnant" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""Well sweetheart, looks like you done it now. Who's child is it? And why are you telling me it?" He says div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""Peeta's" I say.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""Congratulations Peeta, You finally got her." He says "Who all knows Me and who else?" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""Effie" Peeta says.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""I need to tell my mother but I haven't found the time to" I say div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""How about we call Effie in tomorrow and discuss a big Capitol wedding and the pregnancy but first tell your mother!" Haymitch says div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"-(Page Break)-div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""Peeta maybe you can invite me and my friend to dinner and we talk about it there. Maybe also along with moving in together" I say.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""Okay sounds great! But first how about some skinny dipping?" Peeta says div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""Okay. Your on! My dare will kill you!" I say div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""They probably will." He says.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"We're now in his pool nude, my bikini is throw in to separate places, I swim around. Now it's time to get him. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""How about some truth or dare?" I say div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""Sure. Want me to go first?" He says div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""Sure." I say div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""Truth or dare" He asks div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""Dare" I saydiv  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"-(PAGE BREAK)-div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"I get out of the shower, drying my hair off. My prep team has finally done it, they finally made me care about what I wear and how I look. I dry off enough to sit down at my makeup table. I finally stopped my habit of biting my nails so I can paint them now. I do a simple sand color. Then I do my hair, a braid but letting my hair flow down. Then I throw on some jeans and one of Peetas shirts that five times bigger then me. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"I walk over to my house, or what is suppose to be my house. Peeta is already there, baking the dinner. This is going to be kinda weird for us. My mother liked Peeta when I faked loved him but now will she? Im pregnant with his child at 17. I don't know how she'll take it. I hope she takes it well because since I'm 17, she has to sign papers for me to get married. It's not her, me and Peeta, are worried about its Peetas mother. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"She hates me. She hates me even more because I'm from Seams. The poorest part of District 12. She'll think Peeta can do better. That's doesnt matter! I love Peeta more then anything.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"As I walk in the door I'm greeted by Haymitch. Wait.. Haymitch?! div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""Haymitch? Why are you in my house?" I say with a confused look on my face.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"Just then my mother walks in. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""I'm so sorry Katniss, I didn't tell you did I? Well I hope this isn't to awkward for you. But Haymitch and I are dating..." My mother says.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"Then Peeta walks in at this new.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""Okay. Maybe you can be the one to straighten him out. But anyways while we confessing stuff. 1. I love Peeta 2. I'm pregnant." I saydiv  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"She looks a mixed of happy, mad, surprise.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""I know a regular mother should be pissed at you, specially since we live in District 12. But you couldn't asked for any better, Peeta is the best young man I've ever know. He's a keeper, good luck." She says.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""One more thing, I think it would be better for us to be married before I have the child, can I have your blessing Ms. Everdeen?" Peeta says.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;""Yes you do. Good luck" she says.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"We eat dinner joyfully. We talk about many of stuff. After dinner we all go to our houses or rooms. Then that's about it. It's 12 am. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;" div 


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta POV:

Tonight is the dinner with my parents, hopefully everything goes right with them. Then I can marry the girl of my dreams. This night is going to be hard though because my mother already hates her.

"Good morning, sexy" I say

"Morning. And I'm not sexy." She says

She gets up, pulling her hair out of her face then walks into the bathroom.

"What should we do today?" She asks.

"I was thinking we could go and donate some money to the poor."

Apparently she loved that because she came out of the bathroom running and gave me a big kiss. I could see that she was going to take a shower because she was nude.

"Do you want me to bath you like a baby or make you breakfast first?" I ask

"Bath me!" She says rubbing her boobs gently.

I bath Katniss gently so she will feel relaxed. Once we get out and we are all dried off. She jumps on me.

"Give me a piggy back ride!" She says.

It's hard to deny giving your pregnant nude dream girl a piggy back ride. We spent about 30 minutes giving piggy back rides. Then we go off to breakfast.

We I fix some eggs, waffles and fresh blueberries. I'm trying make her eat a lot more than healthier since she's pregnant now.

"I know what we can do today" she says as she takes off her clothes and walks to the couch.

I look at her.

"I can walk around nude in my own house." She says

It's my house technically but she moved in also.

"Go get me a bikini and you a swimsuit and 2 towels and then come back down" she says laying on the couch nude rapped in a fuzzy blanket.

I get what she asked and meet her down downstairs. She redressed by this time and is ready to go.

I follow her behind the square to the fence, the boundary of District 12. She goes right under it and so do I. I follow her thru the woods In till we come up upon a pond. She says her and her father used to come her. Then she throws me my bathing suit and tells me to get dressed. She goes behind a tree and gets dressed into a sexy bikini. When she comes out, she comes out like a wildfire. Hot. She jumps in the pond and swims a little then gets out.

"You going to get in?" She asks

"Yeah" I say

I look down and see the bikini is tight on her.

"Looks alittle tight on you. Does it hurt? Do you want me to go get another one quickly?" I ask

She looks down and then puts her hands to the bottoms. She pulls them off, then ripping off the top. She's now nude. She's looks down again, she decides she doesn't like her hair pussy, this seems like every girls problem. She shaves it right then and there.

"Come on, get in!" She says.

I am once again talking to my nude pregnant soon to be wife. It's only fair for me to be nude also.

We swim around. She plays around. Then we hear sticks breaking, by a human foot.

"Katniss, Peeta! I though we would find you her!" Finnick and Annie say.

"How are you in district 12, I ask. While me and Katniss try to put our suits back on.

"Victors can go anywhere." He says

"No need putting your clothes back on. I don't care I have my girl right here. But anyone up for some truth or dare?" He says

Okay. We say we play a couple of rounds. It's gets dirty quickly. This would be a better game when we were at my house and we had more time. Katniss looks at the time and sees its one!

"Sorry we got to go." I say "maybe we can finish later?"

"Sure. We can stay for a couple weeks." Finnick says

Me and Katniss run to our house where we take a shower and get dressed. Katniss with her makeup and nails, pretty expensive clothes on. We walked down by the square and donate our time and some of our money to the poor.

That's Feels real good to donate stuff to the needy. Then we walk down to my parents bakery. This is is going to be terrible. My mother already hates Katniss because she's from Seams.

We walk in and my dad greets us.

"Welcome to Mellark Bakery! How may I help you?" He says

"I would like to speak to my dad" I say

"Peeta!" He says

"And Katniss! How are you doing? Makeup now? I though you weren't the girly type of person." He says

My father pulls me aside while Katniss looks at the cakes.

"She's pregnant isn't she?" He asks

"How did you know?" I ask

"She's all girly now and she's looking at cakes. This is not the Katniss Everdeen I know before she became in love with you. Good luck anyways. Your going to need it with all the mood swings pregnancy brings." He says "Your probably here for me to sign your marriage papers aren't you?"

"Yes" I say "I'm sorry I'm not around but mom makes it difficult." Then I hand him a key To my house.

"Come by anytime." I say he signs the papers and then we go back to Katniss.

"How you been Katniss?" My dad asks.

"Good how about you?" She says

"Great thanks for Asking!" He says

"I know what can make me better. Some apple pie!" She says

"I'll make that special for you tomorrow." My dad says nicely

"How much will that be ?" She asks nicely

"Free of charge!" My dad says

"are you sure?" She asks

"Yeah. Your a good girl!" He says

Then after we talk for a few more minutes we go up stairs to eat. My mother turns around to look.

"Who's she?" She asks "Wait. Wait. Wait. That's that seams girl! Get out of my house you poor ugly thing"

"She's not poor or ugly. She's richer then you." I say

"She only rich because she cheated you." My mother says

At this point Katniss is crying.

"I'll leave. But you will be sorry for this." She says "and goodbye Peetas dad!"

Then she runs off.

"You need to get yourself a real girlfriend." My mother Dayan

"I'm done with you. I can't believe you. Don't talk to me'Mom'" i say

My dad gives me a I'm sorry look and then I chase after Katniss. I caught her at our house.

"Katniss" I say "don't believe my mother she doesn't know what she's talking about"!

"She's right tho! I used you in the Hungergames, i caused you pain and heartbreak and your still with me" she says crying

"I love you no matter what" I say "Come here Mrs. Mellark, time for bed." Holding up the papers

"Yah!" She says "we're married! Can't wait to the Capitol wedding!" She gets right beside me and falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Katniss Update-**

**Perfectly healthy and 3 weeks pregnant**

****Katniss POV:

I wake up long before Peeta does, it's 10 and its a Sunday. Today will be the day I tell Gale I'm pregnant. I try to get out of bed without waking Peeta. I do. I get up tiptoeing into the bathroom, to sit down and use it. It's become a living nightmare to do anything now since the whole country knows I'm engaged. Just wait Intill they find out I'm pregnant. I put on my hunter clothing, not even looking at what I love and I'm used too now, Capitol clothing. Today isn't going to be easy at all. Telling my best friend that always had a crush on me that I'm pregnant with a another mans child.

I walk back into mine and Peetas room now putting in small ear rings, what am I becoming a girly girl? I'm not too good at staying quiet. I wake up Peeta. I tell him that's I'm going into the woods for a hour, just for the fun. He nods his head, showing that he heard me.

I eat a very quick breakfast, some cereal and milk. Then I put on my hunting boots and start out towards the fence. I stop out by the fence, that says Boundary of District. It's never been my boundary, I've always escaped. I go thru the fences walk into the woods for a few minutes then...

"I though I would find you here." I say

"You though right then" Gale says

"Look we have to talk." I say

"What is it now? Your married to Peeta?" He says angrily.

I quickly take off the expensive Capitol gold, emerald, diamond ring. That can supply a family of 5 in district 12 for life.

"Yes and I'm pregnant" I say

"Your what?!" He says getting more angrily

"Pregnant" I say back

He quickly runs to me. Pushes something into my mouth so I can't tell. Then he strips me. I'm bare naked in front of him. He takes the item out of my mouth.

"How could you do this to me?" I say

"Easily. I'm going to screw you so hard your have nightmares about it" he says

"I though we were friends" I say emotionally

"Your going to sick my dick. Then I'm screwing you." He says commanding

-(Page break)-

Peeta POV:

It's been 3 hours since Katniss has left I'm getting worried about her. I walk outside of our house in Victors Village witch isn't far from the fence, then I hear a cry for help, Katniss...

I go get Haymitch quickly and the peacekeepers I can trust, Darius, Cray, and Purina.

We get to the beginning of the meadow and see Katniss' cloth ripped to pieces and her wedding ring on top. Then we hear another cry.

We run to the friend where Katniss is trying to get under to escape Gale. WAIT! Gale is raping her! My 3 peacekeeper friends run ahead. They get Gale to the ground forcefully and calm Katniss down. They arrest Gale instantly then take him off.

"Katniss are you okay?" I ask.

She's right beside me now. Putting on what's left of her clothing and her ring.

"I feel..." She says then she falls down. One of the peacekeepers, Darius sees and comes back.

We talk her to the doctor straight away, there's always been a doctor in 12, but only for peacekeepers and the rich.

"This isn't good" The Doctor says "She's broken her leg. She's in fear stress. This is even worse with her being pregnant. We can treat all but the emotions. Once she walks up be kind and nice. Do everything she needs, keep making her positive, try to make It seem like it's all just a bad dream. She needs to remain calm.

The power for all district 12 comes on.

"Breaking News! The court trail of the century will be taking place in The Capitol. Who's ever did this is in trouble. The court is Victor Katniss Mellark against Gale hawthorne for rape. This can not be good for Mr. Hawthorne, going up against a Victor who's married to a Victor. We're keep you updated on the news as it comes live to you. As always I'm Caesar Flickerman" Caesar says.

-(Page break)-

"Well, well, well, your done it this time haven't you Gale?" I say

"I feel terrible" he says

"You should. 1. You raped your best friend 2. You raped a married woman 3. You raped a pregnant woman 4. You raped a Victor 5. You raped my wife and your be sorry. In till then have fun with your punishment if you don't get the death sentence, your get a good beating and some good jail time" I say angrily

-(Page Break)-

Katniss POV:

"What, what, happened to me, Peeta?" I ask

"Katniss, your awake! How are you feeling? And Gale raped you, buy you should be fine. There no was no internal harm done, but you will be sore." Peeta says

"Oh okay." I say

"The baby is fine, hon" he says nicely and gives me a kiss.

"Love you" I say "when will we leave?"

"I love you too. And this is the crime of the century or then the rebellion. " he says "it's going to be televised"

"No I look like crap!" I say

"You not crap, your the hottest girl I know" he says "and don't worry also you have tons of support here. Effie, Haymitch, me, your sister, your mother, Cinna, your prep team. Also while you were out Haymitch proposed to your mother and there engaged. Looks like your getting another Victor in the family."

-(Page break)-

"Welcome all, this is the first major crime ever done in centuries. It will be the court, Katniss Mellark vs. Gale Hawthorne. We will give it too you all live as it goes! May the odds be ever in there favors!" Caesar says

"Gale Hawthorne, you are said to raped Katniss Mellark, do you agree this happened?" The judge said.

This goes on for hours, I'm feeling fine now and even better that I know there's no internal damage done and the baby is fine. Peeta finally wakes me up.

"Gale Hawthorne, we, The Jury, have agreed that you are guilty of all said crimes. You punishment will be..." The Judge says


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss Update:  
>It's a month and a half pregnant. Now is perfectly fine again.<p>

Effie POV:

"The Hungergames are only 4 months away. She almost be 6 months be then. Are we sure, she won't die and this is all planned out? If. Or We're all be dead, me, you, Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Katniss' family, her prep team, Cinna, Portia, Peetas prep team." I say

"Yes it all planned. District 13, is waiting for us to come. All we can do is hope she'll survive" Plutarch says.

-(Page Break)-  
>Katniss POV:<p>

Tomorrow is the reaping of the 75th HungerGames, I wonder who will be picked from 12. This is going to be hard training them as best as I can. Then waiting them most likely die.

I get up and out of bed. To see that Peeta has already made us breakfast.

"Morning, babe" Peeta says giving me a kiss.

"Morning." I say

"Tonight is President Snow prep-reaping day speech. We have to watch it." He says

"Okay but in till then what can we do? District 12, is nothing but poverty, shacks, and blackmarkets. Then is no ice skating, or parks." I say

"Maybe we can call and see if Annie and Finnick are still here." He says

We call them and they are no here anymore. They are in the Capitol. They said we can go anyway we want but we have to get permission first from the mayor.

We call Mayor Undersee, and he picks up.

"How may I help you, Peeta?" He asks nicely

"My friends, Finnick and Annie, District 4 Victors, said that we could go anywhere in Panem, along as we had your permission. Is that true?" Peeta asks

"Why yes it is. Are you wanting to go somewhere?" He asks

"Okay. And Me and my wife are wanting too." Peeta says.

"Your wife? You got married, congratulations." He says

"Thank you. And yes my wife, Katniss." Peeta says

"Oh you got yourself a keeper. Well anyways I got to go and you got my permission." He says then hangs up the phone

"Let's call Finnick and Annie back! And see if they want to do something together!" I say

We called Annie and Finnick, they picked up and we when to the Capitol. We had a fun day! We went ice skating, to the arcade, me and Annie went shopping! I got some new panties, bras, clothing, and some new toys. We did almost everything in the Capitol we could do. Each arena for the Hungergames is saved. The rich people go on tour there. Anyways Peeta and I, when to our arena, to our cave, and had some dirty fun. It's sucks that it's 7pm. We head back to our districts

Peeta and I, get home right before President Snow Prep-Reaping day speech. We go over to my Victor house, where Haymitch, my mother, and prim are waiting for us. We go over there and wait Intill it comes on.

It's on.

"On this the night before the Quarter Quill, this the eve of the defeat of the rebellion. We wrote the Quarter Quill to be a very special part, the 25, 50, 75 anniversary of the Defeat. So tributes from each distort will be drawn from the current pool of victors. Also..." President snow says

Right then the Haymitch breaks the tv out of anger.

"I can't believe this! We're going back into the games! I'm the only female tribute from 12. I'm also pregnant!" I say.

"Oh my lord!" Peeta says.

My mother runs off crying and Haymitch runs after her trying to calm her down.

"May the odds be ever in your favor" I say

"Let's just hope for the best"


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss POV:

I wake back up slowly in the world, which I hate so much. I wake up in district 12, the poorest district there is. I wish I could run away to somewhere, but all we know is the history of Panem, probably the lies of Panem. They never taught us of our past. Anyways I can't go anywhere, I'm pregnant. Nothing is forever. Me of all people, must live to the fullest, I'm wanted by the Government and loved by the Capitol. I've been reaped into the Games again, they won't let Peeta and me out again. Only one can win.

I get out of bed, not waking Peeta, but to my surprise he is already up and there is a cup of coffee at my nightstand. Coffee is rare here only victors and peacekeepers can afford it, one year my father brought some for my family at New Years, it was just black. It was all we could afford.

Just then arms come around me.

"Good morning." Peeta says.

"Good lord! You scared me!" I say "Morning."

This is the first day I've really been up in a while. I'm still bruised from Gale. The pain really set in after the Snows speech. The speech really had nothing to do with it, except it was the day after I was raped.  
>I haven't gotten to take a shower in a week because of my bruising.<p>

"Someone needs a shower." Peeta says laughing "I fell like we were before the HungerGames."

"Yeah. I'm thankfully that im rich." I say "Imagine if we had to raise a child being poor. And yes I do need a shower. I'm going that way."

"It would be hard but all I would really need is you. I love you! Do you want to take a shower yourself or do you want me to bath you?" He says

"Love you too. Stop spoiling me." I say. "I'm not a girly girl"

"Oh whatever." He says "You have five hundred different sets of clothes just for the winter. You have endless amounts of makeup, which you use. You act like a girl. Just say it, your turned into one. It's okay Katniss. You don't have to be the strongest anymore, your family is safe."

"Your right. Maybe I should stop holding my feelings in, let myself be myself. And I mainly use mascara and I have more then that..." I say "Carry me to the bathroom. If you want to spoil me, your going to have to try hard."

"Oh yeah did i mention your jewelry?" He says "and okay. I spoil you. We're going shopping."

He carries me into the bathroom, smoothly puts me in the shower and gives me a nice warm shower. I come out smelling like warm sugar.

"What do you wanna do today" I say while drying my body.

"Today is the reaping. We know your going back in, but we don't know about Haymitch or me. We'll figure something out don't worry." He says. "First lets get you dressed. He says gently sliding his finger down my clit once, teasing me.

"You can be an asshole. And it's snowing, dress warmly." I say

-(Page Break)-

I dress in black leggings that are not tight and then a lacy, white over shirt with a tanktop under it. With a nice jacket and a scarf on. Once a victor wins they have to have a hobby. Mine was faking liking fashion but now it's real.

"Peeta?" I ask

"Yes, darling?" He says

"After the reaping lets go to the Capitol to shop." I say "make the most of our final days. You know what I just though of? I'll never get to be a mother, I'll never have the pain of giving birth to our child. Some cold heartless victor will kill both of us."

By now I'm started to cry.

"It's okay. Don't say that. We both going to live." He says

The reaping is about to begin. Apparently they changed the time for it.

"Your victors that will be representing District 12 are Katniss and Peeta Mellark" Effie says. "But wait."

You can tell she hated saying her first part. I've grown to like her.

"This year is a Quarter Quill." She says.

Peacekeepers bring out a bowl full of names like any other year.

"Another female and male will be drawn." Effie says " Rose Julian and Gale Hawthorne"

Great I've got the local slut and Gale also.

"That's just great. Just great." I say

"What's the matter?" Peeta asks me.

"Nothing except for we have Gale and the prettiest girl in district 12, who happens to be a slut. Just go ahead, leave me." I say crying again

"Sorry about Gale about Rose she could rub her pussy in my face and I won't give a shit nor would I screw her. She would regret it. i don't like her. I will never like her. I love you and only you. I would kill myself before i left you." He says pretty angrily.

"I'm sorry. But thanks that made me feel better." I say "what would you do if i rubbed my pussy in your face?"

"Getting dirty aren't we? Here's the second part of the new Katniss." He says "I would do what you wanted."

He tears off my cloths and starts too...  
>-(Page Break)-<br>Tomorrow we leave for the Capitol we get a month of training instead of 2 days this time.


End file.
